Misconception
by SakuyaTouya
Summary: The tragic deaths of Link and Zelda. The future of the Triforce.


Title: Misconception

Author: The Infinite Sadness

Series/Game: Legend of Zelda

Genre: Drama/Angst/Horror (somewhat)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda games or the rights to them.

Link's POV

The moonlit windows and the many dimly lit candles I glide past are nothing more than dewy haze. I was in the library looking for an elemental spell to equip to my sword. Suddenly, I heard Zelda cry for help. Now I'm racing through the castle corridors, following Zelda's cries. I hope I'm not too late…

Upon entering the dining hall, I find it shrouded in shadow, despite the moonlight streaming in from the balcony opening. I lean against the cold stonewall, trying to catch my breath. Glancing around, I strain to see and hear Zelda. Hearing soft footsteps from the center of the hall, I shift into a battle stance, placing my hand on the hilt of my sword.

Hearing someone inhale softly, I focus my eyes on the outline of a petite figure. "Zelda?" I whisper before getting struck with several arrows. One embeds itself into my arm as another cuts into my leg. An arrow splinters into tiny crystal shards and crash into my chest. The last two rip through my throat and forehead. Red, everything is so thick and red. I collapse onto the ground, nearly drowning in the sea of red. Before slipping into darkness, I stare blindly at my murderer…

Zelda's POV

I never noticed how beautiful the moon could be during the times of war, but now that peace has come to the kingdom of Hyrule, the silvery sheets of light appeal to my sight. Light, cool breezes ripple on the glassy surface of the lake, scattering glossy green leaves into the navy skies. Peace at last. No worries, no fears about the Triforce falling into the hands of Ganon.

A shadow clouds my mind and sight as I continue to gaze out at the courtyard. Feeling something catch my arm in a vice grip, I open my mouth to scream for help, but am silenced by a hand. Struggling against the strength of my attacker, I twist my head to get a glimpse of the brute. Ganon, the coward! Parting my lips, I clamp down on his hand, burying my teeth into his callous skin. He releases me, withdrawing into the shadowy dining hall. I scream for help as my eyes sweep blindly through the dining hall.

Shuffling and heavy breathing echoes throughout the hall. Slowly I approach the large dining table in the middle of the room, summoning my bow into my hands. From the corner of my eye, I spot something shift in the shadows. With a breath of courage, I take aim. Ignoring the slight whisper of "Zelda?" I release several light arrows in the direction of the sound. Watching the arrows strike and burst upon my target, I realize my dreadful mistake…

Ganon's POV

Who knew how easy it would be to steal the Triforce pieces! Zelda did the dirty work and now she cries. With that pest, Link, out the way, I can finish what I started years ago. Don't cry, Zelda, you'll be joining him soon enough.

Another kidnapping is what I had in mind. Stealing into the castle and slaughtering the guards, I find Zelda standing on the balcony in the dining hall. Stealthily I approach the cursed princess, ready to make my move. All I need is to grab her and go. If Link decides to show his face, I'll be ready. Wrapping my hand around her mouth and waist, I prepare to drag her away, but she struggles and eventually bites my hand with her tiny pearly teeth. Pulling away from her, I stumble into the hall, clutching my hand.

I hear her scream for help as I retreat into the shadows, waiting to escape. Hearing footsteps approach and quick gasps of breath, I slowly begin to leave. I nearly make it out of the doors when I hear a whisper of "Zelda?" I watch as Zelda attacks the sound, which turned out to be Link.

Now I stand and watch dear Zelda weep over his body. Hysterical tears stream down her cheeks as she finally senses my presence. Picking up Link's discarded sword, she runs for me, madness on the mind. The poor dear soul, nothing could have saved her…

Zelda's POV

He just lays there rigid and swimming in his own blood. He has no throat to help him speak. Pieces of the lining sway as the blood continues to flow. His scalp lays forgotten several feet away next to his blood-splattered hat. He is dead and all I can do is stare dumbstruck at his body. I murdered my savior…

The red blood covering the corpse angers me. I feel someone watching my pain. Turning, my eyes rest on Ganon. He's smirking, smiling, laughing. I try to stop my tears; they continue to flow as I stare at Link's discarded sword. It gleams in the moonlight, shiny and clean in the small red pool. I grasp the hilt of the sword, feeling cold blood running through my fingers.

It's as if the sword possessed my spirit and body. One minute I'm grasping the sword staring at the shiny metal blade, the next I'm running to Ganon ready to slit his throat. Swinging the heavy metal with all of my strength, I attack Ganon with fierce swipes and jabs. Blocking my swift attacks with his wrists, Ganon grabs hold of my arm, causing me to struggle against his strength. Suddenly, a sharp painful jolt passes through my arm, feeling it break in several places. I couldn't breathe as the pieces of the Triforce glowed and condensed into colored spheres, drifting into the night like shooting stars. My body gives a sudden jerk and looking down I discover Link's sword, covered in a thick red liquid, forced through my chest. A single tear trails down my cheek as I collapse into darkness.

Ganon's POV

She attacks me with Link's sword, strengthened by her anger. Jabbing and slicing the sword went, continuously blocked by my concealed wrists. As she weakens, a blinding light spreads throughout the hall, only to leave through the balcony opening and in to the night sky. Grasping her arm, I twist it at an angle, hearing several satisfying snaps. Although her arm is now useless, Zelda continues to grasp the hand in her hand.

She struggles a little as I turn her arm in towards her chest. With a quick jab, the sword is forced through, causing her to collapse like a rag doll. I flex my red-stained fingers in disbelief. I've won! The Triforce is mine! Stooping down I grasp the thin, limp wrist of Zelda, turning it over. It isn't there! The Triforce piece of Wisdom, it's gone! I rush to the lifeless body of Link to discover the piece of Courage gone as well. This cannot be happening! The pieces, the Triforce has gone! Where?

Miles upon Miles away…

The Triforce sits waiting to be wished upon. A large, jolly man stands above it, staring at the golden symbol. He watches as it slowly fades away, never to be found or used again. Turning, the man walks home to his ranch, only to find a golden palace in place of it…


End file.
